


metanoia

by FallenNiji



Series: The Life and Times of Izumi Kyouka [2]
Category: Bleach, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Artistic Liberties, BAMF Women, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Izumi Kyouka ain't human, Izumi Kyouka-centric (Bungou Stray Dogs), M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Mentioned Armed Detective Agency (Bungou Stray Dogs), Mentioned Mori Ougai (Bungou Stray Dogs), Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Self-Indulgent, Short Chapters, Slow To Update, just warning you, that might get longer, urahara adopts all the kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:30:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25130125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenNiji/pseuds/FallenNiji
Summary: After the weretiger saved her, Kyouka didn’t bother to stick around. She ran, and ran, and ran all the way to Karakura. Enter: the Urahara Shoten.(Over 14 years ago, the Second Division’s 3rd seat came to the World of the Living seeking a gigai and hiding something no one would expect. Her name was Suzu. The name of Kyouka’s mother was also Suzu. This is not a coincidence.)[No prior knowledge of BSD actually needed.]
Relationships: Izumi Kyouka & Koda Aya (Bungou Stray Dogs, Kuchiki Rukia/Izumi Kyouka (Bungou Stray Dogs), Kyouraku Shunsui/Ukitake Juushirou, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Urahara Kisuke & Izumi Kyouka (Bungou Stray Dogs)
Series: The Life and Times of Izumi Kyouka [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820497
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno what this is supposed to be. It’s definitely self-indulgent. It was 3am when inspiration struck and created this. I just finished it. It’s only the first chapter though. I just... Urahara clearly has a thing for taking in small murder children, or at least children with special abilities that could and would murder several human beings. He definitely has a soft spot for kids. Probably. Either way, here’s the first chapter of metanoia. When I continue it is questionable.
> 
> Also, as a side note, I haven't seen Bleach in ages so if anyone is OOC then... Well, artistic liberties I guess.
> 
> **And no prior knowledge of Bungou Stray Dogs is needed, since only Kyouka appears in this and her whole character development arc happens in this.**
> 
> Another thing, if you haven't noticed I have a small obsession with Izumi Kyouka. How can I not? She's adorable, fierce and could probably kill me in 15 different ways. Do note the tags. Did you know the real Izumi Kyouka died of lung cancer?

_My name is Kyouka._

She ran. Heart pounding, breath coming out in short pants. She ran, and ran, and didn’t look back. At this point, there was no way she could. If she did, she was as good as dead. But how long can she last?

_My name is Kyouka._

The pounding of feet and annoyed shouts came from behind her. She sped up, but by now her muscles were aching, lungs burning and vision blurring. Nonetheless… she couldn’t stop. If she did, then she was once more going to be engulfed in the darkness, never to see the light again. Whether be it due to her execution or by Kouyou-ane-san’s hand.

_I’ve killed 35 people._

Her vision started to swim. How long had it been since her last meal? A day, two? Or perhaps three. It’d been at least a week since the train bombing. She had had enough money for the first few days, but after the third time the Port Mafia caught her in a restaurant, she couldn’t exactly risk it again. She was regretting it now.

 _After being taken in by the Port Mafia, I killed 35 people in six months_.

If they caught up to her, she’d be taken before the executives and deemed a traitor. She would be killed. Perhaps Kouyou-ane-san would speak up on her behalf, protest her sentence, but she couldn’t count on her false kindness. While the woman may have loved her in her own way, that love did not stop her from being placed under Akutagawa’s command.

_So… wouldn’t everyone be better off if I was dead?_

She didn’t want to die. In spite of the horrible crimes she’d committed, she didn’t want to die. Her mere existence was a sin, and yet… She couldn’t build up the nerve to hand herself in to the police, or give up and return to the Port Mafia. Even if she chose the first option, there were many officers and officials in the Port Mafia’s pockets. They would hand her over without hesitation. Or execute her. She didn’t know which option was worse.

_I don’t want to kill anyone else!_

She turned left and immediately realised she had made a mistake. It was a dead end, the only thing there was a small building with a truck next to it.

Quickly calculating the strength and speed she’d need to use to jump onto the roof of the neighbouring building, she realised she couldn’t. Not with her current sleep deprivation, dehydration, hunger, and all-round exhaustion.

She broke out into a cold sweat.

“Ha! We finally got you!” One of the Port Mafia grunts called out.

Reluctantly, she turned around and took in her soon to be opponents. There were less than ten from what she could see, all wearing the usual black suit, and all were at least twice her size. It would be a tough fight, one she doubted she could win. At least not without _Demon Snow_ …

 _No! I’m never using_ Demon Snow _again!_

Squaring her shoulder, she nodded to herself. She’d defeat them without the use of her murderous Ability – not that she could use it without another phone – and keep running. Her hand inched towards her obi, where her kaiken was hidden.

The grunts pulled out guns and pointed them at her.

 _Ah_ , she thought dully. _This is going to be a problem._

She wouldn’t be able to dodge all the bullets. Not to mention the noise would wake the civilians up and draw attention, since it was a residential area. Who knew how many causalities that would cause…

She didn’t want anyone else to die because of her.

“Put your hands up and don’t resist, Izumi Kyouka! If you do, we’ll have no choice but to kill you!” The grunt shouted at her, waving the gun around to prove a point. “For some reason the executives want you alive even though you’re a traitor. So, for their sake, especially Ozaki-sama’s, don’t try to resist.”

“I’m not going back,” she said quietly, firmly. The mention of Kouyou-ane-san made her hesitate, but she couldn’t trust the woman. Not after Akutagawa, not after the small family of three _Demon Snow_ so ruthlessly slaughtered, not after the weretiger’s kindness.

The man’s eyes hardened. He clicked the safety off the gun, the other grunts following his lead. “Then you will die.”

In the moonlight, her expression was unreadable. But they’d have to be blind to not see the glow of her eyes, so blue and bright and inhuman it sent a chill down their spines. 

The tension between the two groups – one consisting of half a dozen armed men and the other but a sole girl – steadily grew until it was stifling.

Neither wanted to be the first to move.

A sharp sound interrupted their staring contest, piercing the silence with deadly import.

Her head swivelled around to focus a little to the left. Her vision blurred but she blinked away the tears and the rising nausea as a man swam into focus. He was tall and wore traditional clothes much like her, but she couldn’t tell much else. The light from the open doors of the shop cast shadows across his features. Her eyes zeroed in on the fan in one hand – that must’ve been what had made the sound – and the cane in the other.

“Maa, maa, what’s all this ruckus? Some of us have to wake up early for work, you know,” he said pleasantly. His head turned towards the group of men. The hand gripping the cane tightened. It was so small a reaction she wouldn’t have notice if she weren’t a trained assassin.

His head tilted. He turned towards her and took her in. Then he hummed thoughtfully. “My, my. Are these big, bad, scary yakuza trying to hurt you, little girl?” He asked her lightly, but there was a certain edge in his voice that unsettles her.

She remained silent, her hand on her kaiken tightening its grip.

“Look, old man, this had nothing to do with you. I suggest you get back into your shop and forget you ever saw us,” the grunt cocked his gun in warning.

“I can’t do that,” the oddly dressed shopkeeper replied. “Not if you’re threatening a cute little girl in front of my shop. What kind of shopkeeper would I be if I didn’t interfere?”

The grunt scoffed. “Your funeral. If we don’t end up killing you, _she_ will.” He jerked his head in her direction.

She tensed.

“Oh?” The shopkeeper tilted his head. “Well then, if that’s the case then I have no choice.”

_What does he mean by—_

One second, there was nothing next to her. The next, he was there. Her eyes widened. He spoke to her quietly. “Sorry about this, little girl. But things are about to get messy and I’d rather you not see it.”

The girl who wielded _Demon Snow_ didn’t even have time to feel afraid. He gathered her in his arms and then her body went limp.

_My name is Kyouka._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Out of curiosity, what would you say Kyouka's theme song is?


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I’m like really confused about when Kyouka’s mom (Suzu BTW, because that’s what the author Kyouka’s mom was called I think) died because there was one time in the anime it said 4 years ago and then another it said 3 years ago and I was ??? confused? So like I did like 2 minutes of research and found out author Kyouka’s mom died when he was like 9. 
> 
> So, like here’s a tiny timeline thing I whipped up after looking at Bleach’s wiki:  
>  **1985** : Ichigo is born  
>  **1986** : _Things_ happen but Kyouka is conceived in either very late January or early-ish February, and Kyouka is later born in the World of the Living in November  
>  **1996** : Kyouka’s parents die sometime in the Summer before her 10th birthday  
>  **2001** : Shit hits the fan in both bsd and Bleach. Kyouka meets Urahara on April 8th late at night. This chapter takes place April 12th, also at night.

That night, Kyouka had an unusual dream.

She stood in a field. Green grass tickled her bare feet as the wind caressed her skin, cold and wild yet unbearably kind. Staring up at the grey sky Kyouka couldn’t help but think that it was _wrong_ , that the sun should be bright and blinding and _there_.

In the distance, a great lake laid in wait. It was murky and grey, utterly still. At least until a single ripple interrupted the calm, the single action more foreboding than it should be. In the centre of the lake stood the ruins of a temple, with a single bell hung at the top.

Hugging herself around the middle, she took in a deep, shuddering breath. She started to shiver. Or had she been shivering the entire time?

The wind whipped her hair around, blocking her sight. Something behind her moved with the sound of rustling fabric and chiming bells. Whispers echoed in her ears, the voice achingly familiar in its softness and surety.

… She couldn’t place it.

“Kyouka.”

She shot up. Panting, Kyouka immediately fell back onto the bedding while her head pounded and vision swam. With a groan her hand immediately searched for her phone. It always brought her comfort and made her feel warm inside, and she _did_ promise to never let go of it.

Her hand met fabric. With a furrowed brow she blindly searched for the string that held her phone (maybe it had fallen next to her head while she slept?) and slowly came to the conclusion her phone was gone.

Then, she wondered why she was in a ( _not a mattress, it can’t be_ ) futon and how she had gotten into it in the first place.

_Oh._

Her eyes shot open as the memories of yesterday invaded her mind. The grunts with the guns and the shopkeeper with his cane…

Her heart plummeted.

Was she back… _there_? Back in the Kouyou Estate filled with cold eyed servants and deceptively kind assassins, doomed to be one of them but without their freedom and independence? Under _That Man’s_ command?

She heard a door slide open and then after a few seconds, a cheerful voice spoke up. “Finally awake, are we? You gave us quite a scare when your fever came in, little girl.”

That voice… it was the shopkeeper!

Sluggishly, she turned her head. Through bleary eyes she spotted the man decked in green – how odd, even Kajii had better taste – smiling down at her.

“ _You_ ,” she croaked. Angry with a splash of fear.

Something about him softened. “Don’t speak. You’ve had a fever for the past three days and it only broke last night. Not to mention your dehydration, malnourishment, and exhaustion.”

Three days…

She choked on the next breath she took, terror clouding her mind. She’d been here for _three days_. There was no doubt about it now, the Port Mafia would catch up to her and drag her back kicking and screaming, headless to her protests and pleas—

Kyouka would be forced to kill again.

She hadn’t even managed to sit up before he was suddenly _there_ , hands warm as he pushed her back down. Another flash of terror made her head spin. She didn’t like strangers touching her, never had really, especially not after Mori Ougai’s stint as her doctor.

The hands retreated. “Are you alright, little girl? Here, have some water.”

“Not… little,” she muttered as she took tiny sips of the glass he so kindly handed to her, trying to pull herself together. _Blank face, cold eyes. Don’t let them spot a crack in your mask, else they’ll use your weakness against you._ “Where… is my phone? I need to… go. Now.”

“Your phone, huh,” he hummed thoughtfully. His expression hidden behind a paper fan, Kyouka couldn’t really tell what he was thinking. After a moment’s thought, he reached into his sleeve and pulled it out.

Where did he…?

She blinked and reached out, hand slow from sheer exhaustion and soreness. He held it out of her reach. A glare formed on her face.

“Funny thing, little girl,” he totally ignored her earlier comment, that asshole, “I distinctly remember selling this exact phone to a former colleague of mine six years ago. So,” his voice lowered into something bordering on _dangerous_. “How on Earth did you get a hold of it?”

“You worked… with my mother?” she blurted out.

Surprise lit his face. The, it was wiped away so quickly Kyouka wondered if she had imagined it.

“ _Suzu_ was your mother?” His eyes narrowed. “How old are you, little girl?”

“My name is Kyouka,” she said, more than a little annoyed at the nickname he bestowed upon her. “I’m turning 15 in November.”

“Then by the time she came to me, she was already…” he trailed off. The look in his eyes turned thoughtful.

Kyouka’s eyes narrowed in return. What was he on about? And how did her know her mother? He said he was a colleague, and yet her mother never talked about him, or anyone for that matter. She always told Kyouka that that part of her life was behind her and she no longer was the person she had once been.

“Where is she, by the way? We were never close, but I knew her well enough to say she wouldn’t let her daughter be chased around by yakuza.”

“Over four years dead,” she stated without hesitation.

His eyes sharpened. “How?”

“I killed her,” _Demon Snow_ killed her. But by now, it was pretty much the same thing.

His eyebrows shot up and he pointed the paper fan at her face. “ _You_?” He put so much incredulity in that single world Kyouka thought she should be offended. She might be small, but she was fierce.

“Yes, me. Well,” she tilted her head, ignoring the pounding in her head. “ _Demon Snow_ cut her down.” That much she remembered. She finished off the glass of water by now, so she set it down next to the futon.

“ _Demon Snow_? But that’s impossible. For a Zanpakuto to cut down her own wielder…” he trailed off again, staring at her phone.

Kyouka frowned. “What are you talking about? _Demon Snow_ is my Ability. I lost control of her and she killed my parents.” She pushed herself up. “That’s why I need to go. Before… before they catch up to me and drag me back.”

“Those yakuza?” He asked.

“They…” she hesitated before throwing discretion out the metaphorical window. He worked with her mother and knew Kyouka killed her. If he hadn’t reacted badly by now, then god knew nothing else could faze him. Besides, what did she have to lose? “They aren’t yakuza. They were members of Port Mafia, who until now had been my employers and… handlers.”

“Oh, them I’ve heard of. A criminal organization full of ‘Gifted’ humans stationed in Yokohama,” he opened his fan and hid his face behind it again. “And you were a member _. Demon Snow_ is your… Ability.”

“I can’t control her. Only other people can. The executives of the Port Mafia knew this and made me – us, I suppose – into assassins. Recently, I,” she faltered. “I gained enough courage to run away.”

He stared at her silently.

“That’s why I need to leave now. Mother’s colleague or not, I’ve already troubled you enough as it is. Not to mention the Port Mafia have some sort of tracker implanted in my body. I need to leave before they find me, or I’ll…” she averted her gaze to her lap, continuing in a much quieter voice. “I’ll be forced to kill again.”

There was a sharp snap as the shopkeeper closed his fan, making Kyouka jump and look at him. His face was serious for a few odd seconds before it brightened into a cheery expression.

“You needn’t worry, Kyouka-san,” he grinned down at her. It instantly put her on edge. “I’ve already deal with _that_.”

“W-What do you mean?” she already dreaded the answer.

He held up a finger as his other hand searched for something in his sleeve. Making a small sound of pleasure, he pulled out a square the size of four-leaf clover. Kyouka peered at it as he brought it closer for her to see. She sniffed it discreetly and her brows furrowed in confusion.

It smelled like blood.

“ _This_ ,” he waved the square around wildly, “was the transmitter implanted in your body. It kept an eye on your location and whether you were alive or not. As of three days ago you, little Kyouka-san, are _dead_. Well, as far as the Port Mafia knows.”

“I’m not little,” she replied on instinct. (Chuuya-nii always teased her about her height, not that he had any room to talk.) But then what he said started to process, and she slumped in the futon. Kyouka stared at him, torn between scepticism and relief so deep it made her soul _ache_.

The shopkeeper kept on smiling.

“W-Why did you…? _How_? Those men will know I’m not dead—” he shushed her by gently rapping her lips with his fan.

“I replaced their memories. Usually, the memories that form are random and up to the person’s imagination, but with a nudge here and there… well, that doesn’t matter. As far as they know, they killed you.” He winked at her.

( _Kouyou-ane-san, Chuuya-nii… How will you react? And you, weretiger?_ )

“You’re an Ability user?” Alarmed, she reached out for her kaiken before realising she wasn’t in her kimono. “Who changed me?!”

“Ah,” he held his hands up in surrender. “No need to worry, it wasn’t me. It was one of the children that are in my care, Ururu-chan. Your clothes were pretty dirty and torn, so I put them in the laundry and had them mended.” She relaxed. For an instant there, she had worried he…

“And _me_? An Ability user? My acquaintances might actually suffer heart attacks if I was,” he pouted a little bit before continuing. “I’m just your run of the mill shopkeeper… that deals with the supernatural. I usually sell my goods to Shinigami who journey to the World of the Living for missions.” He waved his hand dismissively, but there was something pointed in his gaze.

“Shinigami?” Kyouka frowned. “Mother told me stories about them. Both of us could see spirits, so I suppose she met one or two a long time ago…”

“ _One or two_ ,” he repeated, decidedly amused. Then, he blinked. “Kyouka-san, you can see ghosts?”

Nodding warily, she explained, “I’ve been able to see dead people for as long as I can remember. Mother too. But not a lot of ghosts stick around Yokohama because ‘it’s just too crazy’, is what they told me whenever I asked. I’ve never seen a Shinigami, though.”

The amusement in his eyes grew. “I see.”

“Also,” she paused before dipping in a shallow bow. “Thank you very much for taking care of me for the past few days. And for…” she waved at the transmitter. “Everything else. But it’s time I leave.”

“And go where?” He raised an eyebrow. “Back to Yokohama? The Port Mafia or the police will find you in an instant, if what you say about being an assassin is true. Wandering Japan will also eventually land you back in the Port Mafia’s control.”

“It’s not like I have anywhere else to go,” she snapped, voice low. “My whole family is dead and there is no one who would take me in. Wandering around Japan is my best bet. Even if they do eventually catch up to me, I’ll have experienced at least a little freedom. I wouldn’t mind dying then.” Even now, she wouldn’t mind dying if it meant paying for her sins. But she felt like saying that would be _unwise_.

“Then stay here,” he told her cheerily. “I’ll even help you with your _Demon Snow_ problem.”

She blinked. “ _Why_?”

His smile softened into something more genuine. “I have a soft spot for children with dangerous abilities.”

“But… But I’ve killed people,” she protested, voice weak.

He shrugged and deposited her phone into her hands. His expression darkened. “You wouldn’t be the first with blood on your hands in this house,” he stood up and made for the door. Before he opened it, he glanced back at her over his shoulder. “Just think about it, Kyouka-san. For now, you should continue resting.”

“A-Alright,” she nodded. Then, as an afterthought, “Who even are you?”

The man’s eyes widened almost comically. “Ah, I forgot to tell you my name!” He laughed lightly and fanned his face. “It’s Urahara Kisuke, but feel free to call me ‘Kisuke-san’.”

With that, Urahara Kisuke left the room, leaving Kyouka to her own devices.

After a moment, she laid back down and closed her eyes. It would do her no good to make decisions with a headache bothering her. Besides, she was feeling pretty tired.

Kyouka fell asleep holding the phone her mother gave her. That night she didn’t dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Urahara** : I sold that phone to your mother and I usually sell goods to Shinigami.  
>  **Also Urahara** : *spends 5 minutes implying Suzu ain’t human*  
>  **Kyouka** : My mother was a perfectly normal human being who met _one or two_ Shinigami. And she could see ghost. But otherwise perfectly normal.
> 
> I mean, Suzu _did_ meet “one or two” Shinigami, just not in the way you’d expect, Kyouka-chan. Wink wink nudge nudge.
> 
> I probably didn’t write Urahara all that in character, but oh well. I tried. And artistic liberties.


	3. III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> meh it’s life midnight here, I’m tired, hungry, and have been introduced to _Black Clover_. Enjoy the chapter. This is more filler than anything, but it does introduce the rest of the Shoten. The ending of this chapter is rushed and awkward but... I tried.

The next morning, she was as fresh as rain (minus the whole _not bathing for three days plus interest_ ) and ready to tell Kisuke-san her answer.

It had never been much of a choice in the first place.

Kyouka looked around the room she was in while waiting for Kisuke-san. It was… well, the only way she could describe it was ‘organized mess’. Seriously, in one corner were stacks and stacks of paper and books haphazardly thrown into multiple piles, even though there was a bookshelf right next to it. In another corner, there was a pile of green haori and other clothes she couldn’t properly identify, but they were all in shades of green. There was also a desk between the two piles, which was oddly clean except for a picture frame or two and some writing utensils.

Otherwise… the room was pretty bare. It was a bit sad. Even the guest rooms at the Kouyou Estate had more life than this sorry excuse for a bedroom.

Because it was pretty obvious the room belonged to Kisuke-san, with the pile of unfashionable clothing in that corner.

After standing up, she discovered her headache disappeared and she no longer felt like roadkill. She looked down and noted she was in a white T-shirt and a pair of shorts, both of which fit her more or less perfectly. Perhaps they belonged to the Ururu-chan Kisuke-san mentioned?

She sighed and glanced out the window. It was early morning from the looks of it. Someone would probably be around to check up on her in a few minutes.

Clutching her phone to her chest, she took a few minutes to breathe in and out quietly. Whatever happened after today was out of her control. But… she had a feeling Urahara wouldn’t intentionally bring harm to her. He even offered to help her with her _Demon Snow_ problem. It was sweet of him, even though she doubted she’d take him up on that.

Kyouka didn’t want to use _Demon Snow_ again.

It was only due to her training she picked up the small footsteps making their way to Kisuke-san’s room. She turned around just as the door opened.

A little girl stood in the doorway, half hiding behind it as she peaked inside. She had dark hair and pretty eyes, which grew large once she spotted Kyouka awake and standing. The little girl squeaked, and what was left of Kyouka’s heart melted.

She’d always had a soft spot for anything tiny and cute.

( _“What are you doing to mommy? Get away from her, you—you demon girl! Dad—grk!”_ )

She quickly erased the emotions from her face, hoping the little girl didn’t notice anything amiss. Bowing, she introduced herself. “I’m Kyouka. It’s nice to meet you. Thank you for taking care of me these past few days.”

“A-Ah…” the little girl’s blush deepened. “I’m Ururu, K-Kyouka-san. And there’s no need to thank me, Tessai-san was the one who looked after you.”

Quickly storing the name ‘Tessai-san’ away for later use, Kyouka recognised her as the girl who apparently changed her while she was in a feverish state. “Thank you for changing me, at least.”

“You’re welcome, Kyouka-san,” she smiled slightly and slid open the door fully. “Um, K-Kisuke-san sent me to check up on you and see if you were feeling up for breakfast?” She trailed off.

Kyouka nodded. “I’m feeling much better now, thank you Ururu-chan.”

“Oh, okay. So, um, follow me please.” Ururu-chan turned around and glanced back to make sure she was following. Kyouka slid the door closed as she wandered after her. Glancing around, she noted that she was on the second floor and besides Kisuke-san’s room, there were three other doors up there.

Soon enough, they were in the kitchen. Kyouka breathed in the heavenly scent of scrambled eggs, bacon and toast. Her mouth watered. It’d been days since she last had anything to eat, nevermind a full meal.

And then she noticed the mountain of a man standing behind the stove, blue apron tied securely around his waist. She blinked and rubbed her eyes. Yeah no, that was definitely real.

“Ah! It’s the freeloader!” A redheaded boy pointed at her from where he was setting the table. The hair colour was a shade off from both Chuuya-nii’s and Kouyou-ane-san’s hair colour, but it still made something painful burn in her chest. “Finally up, are we?”

“Jinta,” the mountain scrambled the eggs warningly.

“Hello,” she decided to take the diplomatic route instead of bursting into tears. Besides, she _was_ a freeloader. “I’m Kyouka. How do you do?”

The boy blinked. “Er, good I guess. I’m Jinta—wait, stop distracting me, freeloader!” He pointed at her accusingly.

“J-Jinta-kun,” Ururu-chan fiddled with the hem of her shirt. “Please don’t call Kyouka-san names.”

“But he’s right, I _am_ a freeloader,” she pointed out.

They all stopped to stare at her. Jinta-kun quickly gathered himself and crowed with smug delight. “Ha! She even admits it!”

The mountain suddenly appeared behind the boy and picked him up by the back of his shirt. “ _Jinta_ , that’s enough.”

“Wha—hey Tessai! Lemme go!” Jinta-kun whined but the man – Tessai? – did no such thing. Instead, he looked at Ururu-chan, who finally collected herself enough to straighten up when his gaze landed on her.

“Ururu, why don’t you go wake the tenchou up for us?” She nodded eagerly and turned on her heel, dashing out of the kitchen like her life depended on it – except she ran into the said man himself.

Ururu-chan made an adorable sound as her face connected with Kisuke-san’s midriff. She would’ve fallen if it hadn’t been for his steadying hand.

“Sorry, but I’m already up,” Ururu-chan scrambled back as soon as she could, face beat red.

“I-I’m so sorry, Kisuke-san!” She apologised while wringing her hands. “I wasn’t watching where I was going and—”

“Maa,” his mouth fell open in a large yawn. “No harm done, so don’t worry about it. Good morning Ururu, Jinta, Tessai,” his eyes fell on the ‘freeloader’ and sharpened. “Kyouka-san. Nice to see you up and not trying to run off.”

Suddenly, all eyes were on her. She fidgeted and looked at Kisuke-san’s feet because they were much more interesting than his eyes. He had somewhat delicate feet for a man, but they were pretty. …If feet could even be classified as ‘pretty’.

“You have my stuff,” she deadpanned.

Kisuke-san blinked. “I gave you your phone back.”

“My kimono, my wrist and ankle pads, my kaiken, my flower pins and headband,” she paused. “They haven’t been returned to me.”

Kisuke-san waved a hand at her dismissively and sat down at the table. “Sorry about that, I sort of forgot about them. Ururu can give them back to you after breakfast.”

After thinking it over, Kyouka nodded. It wasn’t as if she would be going anywhere, and even if they attacked her… Five months ago a jealous servant at the Kouyou estate attacked her while she was sick and eating during one of her more lucid days, and chopsticks proved to be an adequate weapon to those desperate and cranky.

Jinta finished setting the table just as Tessai-san finished cooking.

Breakfast was a quiet affair. Kisuke-san didn’t ask Kyouka for her answer and in return she didn’t say a thing. Ururu-chan and Jinta-kun kept glancing at them nervously (though the latter would deny it to his dying breath) while Tessai-san barely seemed to notice. Eventually, Kyouka broke the silence by complimenting the food and Tessai-san burst into delighted tears.

After they were done eating, the majority of the shop’s residents busied themselves with clean up. That left Kyouka and Kisuke-san with nothing to do but talk, and the two of them relocated to a side room.

They sat across from each other, Kisuke-san cross legged and Kyouka kneeling.

Kisuke-saw broke the silence with a snap, flipping his fan open. “So, what’s next?”

“I will stay,” said Kyouka, determination shining in her eyes.

( _How nice_ , he mused. _She finally has some life in her eyes._ )

“Oh?” an eyebrow arched.

“But I will not use _Demon Snow_. Never again.” She swore with all the solemnity a girl her size and age could muster. “Whenever she is summoned, people die. I don’t want to have anymore deaths on my conscience.”

“Hm,” he sighed and tipped his hat down, hiding his eyes from view.

Kyouka almost faltered at his – disapproval? – but soldiered on. “I… I want to have a normal life, for as long as I can. With _Demon Snow_ … I can’t have it.”

“Kyouka-san, what will you do if using _Demon Snow_ is the only way to avoid dying?” She flinched.

“I… I may not look like it, but I am a formidable fighter.”

Kisuke-san laughed softly. “I don’t doubt that, especially with your parentage…” he shook his head. “Nonetheless, it’s time I tell you something about this humble little shop.”

“’Something’?” She frowned. “But you already told me you sell things to Shinigami. What more is there?”

“Maa, you’re right about that. Urahara Shoten does mainly cater to Shinigami, but did you ever wonder _why_?” He hid the bottom half of his face behind his fan.

“Why what?” she asked warily.

“’Why do the Shinigami come to the World of the Living?’ is the question you should’ve asked.” Something about the way he said it sent chills down her spine.

“Isn’t it to help people pass on?” That much her mother told her.

“Yes, but they also deal with the bad spirits – well, the most common term for them is – _Hollows_.” He tipped his hat back and stared at Kyouka without hiding his eyes from view. “And since Karakura is, well, how do I put it…? Ah, Karakura possesses the greatest concentration of spiritual being. And that means a lot of Hollows are drawn here. Since you decided to stay here, a Hollow will set its sights on you. I hate to admit it, but with your current power, you won’t stand a chance without _Demon Snow_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
